Typically, to the end of improving the comfort of the passenger compartment of an automobile, the grade of the material for the interior components such as automotive door trims is improved or ornamental materials such as cloth and carpet are attached to the surface of the door trims.
FIGS. 14 and 15 show perspective and sectional views of an automotive door trim, and this conventional door trim 1 essentially consists of a door trim main body 4 consisting of a core member 2 formed into a desired shape, and a surface skin member 3 which is integrally attached to the surface of the resin core member 2, and an attachment member 5 which is mounted on a suitable location of the surface of the door trim main body 4 for ornamental purpose.
As shown in FIG. 15, the attachment member 5 is formed by laminating an attachment pad member 5b consisting of such material as urethane foam having a suitable cushioning capability over the surface of an attachment core member 5a having a supporting capability, covering the outer surface of this assembly with an attachment surface skin member 5c made of such materials as synthetic leather and cloth, and folding back a peripheral edge of the attachment surface skin member 5c over a peripheral part of the reverse surface of the attachment core member 5a.
To attach the attachment member 5 having such a structure to the door trim main body 4, pawls 6 made of steel plate are provided in the attachment core member 6 of the attachment member 5, and corresponding mounting holes 4a are provided in the door trim main body 4. The attachment member 5 is attached to the door trim main body 4 by inserting the pawls in the mounting holes 4a and bending the tips of the pawls 6.
In this conventional automotive door trim 1, since the pawls 6 provided in the attachment core member 5a are inserted in the mounting holes 4a of the door trim main body 4 and the pawls 6 are bent for securing purpose, it was necessary to provide the mounting holes 4a in positions precisely corresponding to the pawls 6 of the attachment member 5, and this contributed to the increase in the cost of the product due to the complication of the fabrication steps.
Further, since inserting the pawls provided in the attachment member 5 in the mounting holes 4a of the door trim main body 4 is required to be carried out without the benefit of any visual aid, the work efficiency is extremely low. The need for the step to bend the pawls presents an additional complication to the fabrication process.
Furthermore, the pawls 6 are not capable of accurately joining the attachment member 5 to the door trim main body 4, and the gap which often develops between the peripheral part of the attachment member 5 and the door trim main body 4 impairs the appearance of the door trim 1. In an extreme case, the attachment member 5 may become so displaced from its proper position due to vibrations of the automobile during its motion that the attachment member 5 may be placed in an unstable condition.